


Her Sacrifice

by greenW0LF8



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crappy drabble, F/M, One Shot, dark feels, instead of doing hw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenW0LF8/pseuds/greenW0LF8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The result of not writing a history paper, relistening to the same song, and pondering over a future Arya returning to Westeros, where she runs into the one peron who can change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know what this is...lol? I've been listening to _Nirvana_ by Sam Smith (his music is so good to write to btw), and this is what came out (not sure how tbh). I have an eight page college essay due in less than a week, and I haven't started it yet. Go me~ Anyhow, I hope you enjoy my dark procrastination. If you don't, totally fine. If it makes no sense, I completely understand (hell, I don't even think it makes sense). GoT has been consuming my brain, so at least I'm writing something? *le sigh* Don't worry about _Among the Riverlands_ , it won't suffer from whatever has hold over this one-shot :/

Sacrifice…it was a word she knew too well. After it took over the world it shaped her life, and it followed her wherever she went. She’d wake up in the night and there it would be, staring at her. It clung to soldiers’ armor and made banners thrash; that’s why it looked like they wanted to fly off into the wind. They were being held prisoner.

 _Sacrifice_ …too many had died in her name for it, and in her family’s name because of it. But when would it end? When would the blood stop _fucking_ flowing?

No one had an answer for her, so she sure as hell didn’t know. And there she was, forced to watch it consume everything she ever cared about.

She fought against it, or at least she tried. She had a plan: master death. That would show sacrifice that it had no control over her. Too bad she was too _fucking_ stupid to realize that it already had her, and she sacrificed the most important thing a person can have…her _soul_.

Now she was its puppet, its slave as she struck down those that had wronged her, killing those that screamed for her blood. Their screams were falling on deaf ears…there was nothing left to scream at.

Yet the world kept going, as if she was no longer a part of it. People would bustle about her, never noticing death’s shroud, the stranger’s words on her lips.

_valar morghulis_

She would whisper it to the people she killed, to the people she let her dagger rip open. Their blood would spill, and that would be the only thing they could think about.

_valar morghulis_

But if she still had one thing left, she had mercy. Her father taught her that, and it would follow her to the grave. She had mercy upon the damned as well as the dying. She had mercy for the innocent and most importantly the living…she had no mercy for herself though; sacrifice made sure of that.

But when she saw him again, something broke within her. Could it have been her chains, or was it just her fractured heart, trying to beat? She didn’t know, nor did she care to. Sacrifice wouldn’t let her.

He tried though, tried to get through to her. He tried to save her, but she wouldn’t let him. She wouldn’t let _anyone_ , because sacrifice’s pawn can’t be saved. You can’t save a person if they’re already dead.

When he stood next to her, she was drawn to him. If he touched her, her mind would become clouded. Everything he was, everything he could be…she craved it. He was strong and resolute, a lit pillar in a time of darkness. She tried to reach for the light, but sacrifice laughed at her. She couldn’t love without a heart.

He didn’t kill for vengeance, and he didn’t hurt others because he could. He only served to protect, never to devastate…she _hated_ him for it.

When men made lewd comments towards her, she felt nothing. When they tried to touch her, she would slice off their hands. She wasn’t some object they could reach for whenever they _fucking_ wanted. And she wasn’t fragile either…she needed no one.

She wanted him though…she wanted to _need_ him. She wanted to have him, body and soul. And part of her knew he would let her. But sacrifice…sacrifice had different plans for her.

He stayed anyhow. Following her, watching her…guarding her. He couldn’t protect her from her self though.

She wanted to tell him to go the _fuck_ away, to leave her the hell alone. But even when she did, he was still there, like a stupid dog. She wanted to despise him even further, mock him for chasing a dream. She was no strong warrior princess…she was a shell.

She only needed her blade to keep her company, her resolve to lead her through. And when sacrifice was done with her, she would die, like all the rest. But there he stood, with his dumb expression, his piercing eyes, telling her that he would always be there. She wanted to curse him, tell him that he was a _fucking_ liar. Didn’t he know?

_all men must die_

When he smiled at her, her chest ached. If she could, she’d rip out her heart, throw it on the ground and smash it to pieces. She didn’t need that sort of thing following her around, distracting her from what she needed to do. But it didn’t work that way. Besides…sacrifice liked to remind her how broken she was.

Whenever she fought, a certain emotion would take over. It felt like she was invincible as she cut down body after body. It didn’t matter who she faced, or how many; it always felt the same. But when she saw him fall, his life about to end, something else commanded her as she raced towards him. Something she thought she lost long ago… _fear_.

It didn’t hurt when she was struck, her own blood finally spilling onto the ground. It was a relief to drop to her knees. When he looked at her, she liked that she could finally smile at him. When he reached for her, she didn’t fight it, and the warmth of his body seeped through her skin. It made no sense, but sacrifice was finally quiet.

He called out to her, begging, pleading for her to live, to hang on. But how could she? Without a heart, how can one keep living? She was surprised though…surprised that he was crying. He was crying for her.

She let her sword leave her fingers. It was at that moment that something snapped inside of her, and she realized that she was free. Sacrifice was no longer there to chide her, to demand something of her. She was on her own now.

When he grabbed her face, she saw that she could finally reach for it. She could reach for the light she had always wanted. His pain lifted her up, and she was happy that he was there for her. It was then that she understood she had finally sacrificed herself for something that mattered.


End file.
